Fun in the SUNNNN
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: It's not as retarded as it looks. Trust me.


"Stop that."  
>Nick said to Kevin emotionlessly, as they both ate their breakfast. "Uh, what?" Kevin asked, eyeing him nervously. "You're just.. Stop chewing like that. It's annoying." "Um, I'm not doing anything wrong." He said with a mouthful, rolling his eyes. "That. Too." "Whatever, Nick. You probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."<br>"You're so stupid." "Are you not a happy person?" "Annoying people like you is what puts me in a bad mood." Nick said sighing, as he pushed his half finished bowl of cereal away. "I'm not annoying. I'M JUST NOT BORING. Like yooou." Kevin grinned, as he pointed at Nick, happily swaying in his chair.

"Shut up. You're just immature." Nick got up from his place and tossed his bowl in the sink. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the room."

Nick quickly got up, following him. "Nick, I think you should lighten up a bit. I mean, you're so...uptight."

"I am not uptight." Nick snapped.

"Are too. When was the last time you truly had fun?"

Nick paused for a second, obviously thinking.

"I-I have fun all the time."

Kevin was directly behind him. Nick could feel his breath.  
>"Ohh, reeeeaalllyy? When was that?"<p>

"Just shut up," Nick continued walking to the room.

"I think we should do something! I don't know. Go somewhere!" Kevin said, pointing. Like he just got the most amazing idea ever. "No. Not with you. Not ever." "But, why? You're so mean to me sometimes.." He paused "Well, all the time.." He mumbled to himself, and bit his lip. "Whatever, Kevin. Go play or something. I have better things to do." "Like what? We're on break!" Nick ignored him. "Did you not hear me? Leave me alone." He put his hand out, keeping distance between them as he entered their room. "But, Nick-" Kevin started to say, then got the door slammed in front of him. "Hey, don't just push me away! I feel so unloved! Ughh." He frowned, leaning against the door.  
>"Well, good. That's exactly what I was aiming for." He shouted through the door.<br>"Nick, please. Let's do something fun." Kevin whined through the door. Nick sighed and slowly opened the door, peaking his head out. "And what is your idea of fun?" Nick said in a voice that wasn't amused, much less excited.  
>"Well, I bought something the other day." Kevin said, excitement crawling throughout his words. Nick raised and eyebrow and fully opened the door.<br>"I set it up in the backyard already."  
>Nick stopped and wondered what it was. You can never be too sure with Kevin.<br>"Fine."  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Great, get some swimming trunks on." Kevin said, pushing Nick back in the room.<p>

It was about 7 minutes before Nick came downstairs. He had a pair of plain blue shorts on. Kevin frowned at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Blue is so depressing. Should have got red one's. They scream FIRETRUCK." Nick chuckled at his brother's foolish words. He always makes sense without making sense at all.  
>"So, what's this surprise?"<br>"Follow me." Kevin yanked his hand, running towards the back yard. "TaDa!" Kevin said, opening the back door reveling his 'surprise'.  
>"...You've got to be kidding me. A Slip-n-Slide? That's what's so fun to you?"<br>"Yeah, got a problem? I mean, we haven't played on one since...since.." Kevin trailed off and got distracted by the water spewing overhead of it, causing a water fall affect. He smiled to himself and walked to it.  
>"Let's play, Nicky."<p>

Kevin stopped, and looked at Nick. Who was standing there awkwardly. "What?" He asked him, tilting his head. Nick just started at him for a second before walking to him. "You go first." He said, pushing him over towards it. "No. You're the one who bought the damn thing." "So? I'm being nice." "Doesn't matter.." "That"s because you're not a nice person." "Do you want me to hit you?" "PLEASE DON'T." Kevin shouted, stepping back from him with his hands up. Nick found himself blushing at how cute he could be. Then he quickly looked away. "O-Okay.. I'll go.." He started walking back, until he was at a good distance, then he ran for it. Kevin laughed, watching him slide down the 'slip-n'-slide'. Nick came back, sighing deeply. With his hair soaked. "You're turn." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Okay!"

He ran back, further than Nick did. He took a deep breath as if he was running for the Olympics. "Here I go!" He shouted, plunging straight for the slippery plastic. He went hands first, crashing into the other side, tumbling over the edge.

"Hah, You okay?" Nick asked in concern. Kevin just stood up, covered in mud and looked down at himself. He looked back up to Nick and slowly walked over to him. "Oh, Nick." He said in a mischevious voice.

"No, no, no. NO!" Kevin dashed to Nick, tackling the smaller boy to the ground.  
>"Kevin, get off!" For the first time, Kevin heard an actual laugh from him. He smiled, pleased with himself that he was the cause of this laughter.<p>

"Fine." Kevin got up and help Nick.

"Sheesh. You're so crazy, Kev."

"So? Hey! Let's go on the Slip-n-Slide together." He grabbed Nicks hand and ran back to the place where he last took is take off.

"No, that's dangerous. We could get seriously hurt-" Nick attempted ti say as Kevin ran as fast as he could, pulling his brother down with him. The slammed against the edge just like Kevin's previous accident and rolled over it, bodies fumbling over each other. Kevin was now residing on top of Nick. He liked the way Nick's body felt underneath him. He couldn't explane why, but the sheer contact of his slippery skin against his felt nice.

"S-Sorry.." Kevin stuttered, purposly pressing further onto Nick, pretending it was an accident.

Nick bit his lip, trying to move up. His face was quickly heating up as he felt Kevin against him. "C-Can you please.. Get off me..?" He asked quietly, putting his hands on Kevin's shoulders. Kevin didn't say anything, just stared down at him. He didn't know what to say. "Umm.." He could feel something growing under him, and he really didn't want to get up. Not right now. "Kevin. Get the fuck off me. Now." "No..." "Why?" Kevin blushed slightly, and grabbed Nick's wrists, holding them down. "What the fuck do you think you're do-" He gasped, feeling more pressure against him. "S-Stop it!" "I'm sorry.. I-I just.." Kevin took a deep breath, and rocked against him again.

"K-Kevin!" Nick whined under him, biting his lip. He closed his eyes feeling Kevin rocked above him. He blinked a couple of times, staring back into those big, searching eyes. Nick's eyes began to grow tired, his heart beat pounded in his head, and he felt feverish.

Kevin stopped rocking and looked at Nick.

"Nick, I'm sorry...I.." He slowly started rocking again "You just...Make me feel this way. I don't know why.."

At this point, Nick was already hard. He was embarrassed to admit it but it felt good. The sight of his brother hovering over him, mercifully rocking on him, made him feel like his stomach was full of butterflies. He lightly bucked his hips upward, causing Kevin to made a light noise. Kevin leaned over, water dripping off of his hair, falling on Nicks lips.

"Nick...can I.." He started. Nick looked up at him, the water slowly rolling down his bottom lip.

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kevin asked, afraid that he would turn him down. Nick looked confused but his face flushed over.

"I..I guess. I mean, we're already-" Kevin cut him off, roughly kissing him. He pressed himself so far on him, Nick bit Kevins lip, unable to control himself.

Kevin made a little sound, and forced his tongue into Nick's mouth, causing him to whimper. Nick couldn't believe himself right now. He was just being taken control of. And the thing that was surprising to him, was that it was by Kevin. He seemed so different at the moment. But he couldn't help it. Kevin pulled away slightly, and started trailing kisses down to his neck, making him shudder. He took slow, shakey breathes as Kevin moved his hands down to his chest, going lower. "K-Kevin.. What are you doing now..?" "Please..?" He looked up at him, hopeful. Nick watched him, and there was something different about him. There was just nothing innocent there. "What has gotten into you..?" Kevin kept his eyes on his, as he trailed his hands down to the string of his shorts. He didn't say anything as he undid them, pulling them off. "No.. No, stop.." "Are you embarrased, Nicky..?" He smiled softly at him, as he placed his hand on his hard on.

Nick gasped, not knowing if he should accept this or fight it. "Please, Kevin...We can't.."

"But we are, aren't we?" He started moved his hand slowly, gliding it up and down. Nick felt chills when those words finally absorbed into his head. Kevin was different but he liked it. He liked the fact that Kevin was taking control of him.  
>Nick's hips moved along with Kevin's hand. "You never answered my question.." He whispered, lips brushing against Nicks ear "Are you embarrassed?"<p>

Nick's mouth was slightly open, he couldn't say anything. The words refused to come out. The only thing audible from him was soft wimpers and petty moans. It made Kevin smile. Not his normal smile, either. A smile that meant 'accomplished'.

"Please.." Nick choaked out as Kevin ran his finger along the tip. "S-Stop that.."

"But I like this. I like to see you squirm under me and seem helpless. How does it feel, Nicky? To be the one under control?"

"I...I like it." Kevin removed himself from Nick and took off his shorts. Tossing them to the side. Nick lay there, still shocked to see Kevin, stupid, dimwhitted, idiotic Kevin, act ths way. He sat up, using his elbows for support. Kevin kneeled beside him, grabbing Nick's hand and placing it on his hard on.

"Do it..I need you to." He said in a needy voice. Wrapping his hand clumsly around him, he began to stroke. Kevin reached over to Nick, doing the same. He smiled at how Nick response to pleasure. Mouth partly open, wimpering for more.

Nick shakily stroked him up and down. As he went faster, he watched him as his eyes closed, and he tilted his head back. "H-How does this feel..? Am I doing good..?" He asked him. He felt so little right now. Maybe a bit pathetic. "Y-Yes.. Keep it up.." Nick nodded, panting as he was still being played with. Then he thought of something. He moved a bit, lowering his head to him. "C-Can I..?" He asked, looking up at him. Kevin looked down, nodding. "Do it." Right now, Nick would do anything to please his older brother. He put his mouth on him, sucking slowly. Kevin gasped, slightly moving his hips. Nick took that as a good sign and went faster.

The ground was soft and Nick could feel tiny sprinkles of water hit his shoulders. Kevin let out a series of spiratic gasps as Nick went deeper and deeper. "Nicky...I'm almost.." Nick nodded, moving faster. With one more jerk, caused Kevin to release. The warm liquid slid down his chin. Most of it was swallowed.

Kevin smiled down as him as he slowly took Kevin out of his mouth. "Now, it's your turn.." Kevin said, pushing him roughly on the ground. "This is a thank you."  
>He licked the tip of Nick's hard on, removing the precum.<p>

Nick whined out, trying to close his legs. Kevin held one of his thighs down, causing a small bruise to form. Kevin took his younger brother in, humming, and swirling with his tongue. It wasn't that long before Nick came.

"K-Kevin..." Nick whispered. He was weak, fatigued even. Kevin lifted him up, hands securely on the back of his wet, muddy hair.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"I love...You.." He told him with sleepy eyes. His voice sounded a little weak as well. Kevin didn't feel bad, he felt accomplished. That he put him in this kind of state.

"I love you too, Nicholas..." He kissed the top of his wet hair, holding him so close he felt his heart beat.

"Kevin?" Nick asked in his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Is this how you really are?" He was scared to ask, but he had to.  
>Kevin pulled him back to look at him.<p>

"Yeah..Is it bad?"

Nick shook his head "No, I like this you..A lot."

"And I like this you." Kevin snuggled against him and tackled him back in the mud. "Then, let's stay like this." Nick suggested, blushing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.." Kevin said. He leaned down and softly kissed Nick. From that day on, they acted like their true selfs. With everyone and each other. 


End file.
